Dick Grayson Lady Problems
by CamsAlGhul
Summary: Batman and his boys need to infiltrate a stripclub in order to get information about some drug tradings, but what will happened when Dick gets turn into a girl with a little help from Zatanna?
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**First Chapter: Ideas**

It was a busy night at Gotham, Batman was working on a case of drug trading in crime alley, he had sent Red Robin and Red Hood to find the main source. He was monitoring everything from the cave, with Nightwing and Robin for backup. "Red Robin to Batman, we found the source of the drug trading" Tim spoked through the com link. "Send the cordinates" Bruce ordered. The cordanites were sent immediatly to the BatComputer at the cave. The drug trading source appeared to be an underground stripclub in crime alley, they would need to infiltrate in order to get more infromation. "Report back to the cave" Bruce ordered. "Got it" Tim answered. "Boriiingggg" Jason complained.

_Back at the cave..._

"The trading drug source appears to be inside a stripclub in crime alley..." Bruce explained

"Ah no shit sherlock" Jason complained irrated that they didnt have any battle action. Bruce sent a Bat-Glare and continued.

"In order to get information we will need to infiltrate."

"And how will we do that?" Tim wondered. "You will dress as dancers and go in with a fake work id, when you're in you will look for the drug dealers and collect information about them." Bruce explained.

"What?! Im not cross-dressing! Why can't you get the Batgirl to do it?" Jason complained

"Don't worry Jay, you're not that pretty to wear a dress, if anybody is going to do it is me, cause I'm the prettiest." Dick said fluttering his eyelashes mocking Jason. Jason just punched the older in the arm.

"Batgirl is working on another case outside of Gotham, you are the only options" Bruce explained.

"Um Bruce sorry to break it to you, but as good as Dick could pull off at drag he wouldn't to be able to pose as a stripper, neither of us could, we saw the girls at the stripclub and they were all wearing umm...y'know, very revealing outfits...I dont think that would work for us on the...down part" Tim said, he's face turning crimison red as he turned to glare at his feet.

Bruce thought about that for a second, although all of his boys faces could pass as a girl's with a little help of makeup (well maybe Jason's wouldnt) their bodies wouldnt, he thought about Tim's he was slender and with some hips but his shoulders were somewhat broad and husky, Damian was too short, althought Dick was somewhat pretty the thought of him in a skimpy outfit made Bruce shudder, they could never pose as strippers, he was running out of ideas when Dick interrupted. "I have an idea!." he said while he took out his cellphone and dial a number.

"Hey Zatanna? Yes Dick here, I have a favor to ask..."

**What do you think? Dick will be turn into a girl on the next chapter, Im sorry this is short but I guess it works for me :P**

**Zatanna will be apearing on the next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**What would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**First Chapter: Transformation.**

"_Dick is this a joke? Cause if this is a joke I swear Im changing my phone number. AGAIN." _Zatanna's voice buzzed through Dick's cellphone.

"No Zee is not a joke...Look just come to the cave and I swear I will explain everything" Dick said.

"_Okay but this better not be a joke." _Zatanna said before hanging up.

"Okay so Zatanna will be here in a few minutes" Dick said putting his cellphone in a compartment of his Nightwing suit.

"tt" Damian just glared at him, the solution to the infiltration problem that Dick gave was just wrong and unnatural. "Aww come on little D it will be so much fun" Dick said with enthusiam. "I refuse to be part of this lunatic idea of yours!" Damian shouted at him. Just as Dick was about to open his mouth, Zatanna came in through the Zeta tube.

"Hey babe!" Dick greeted her and move closer to attempt to hug her.

"Watch it Grayson, just explain to me whats going on." Zatanna stopped him and just as Dick was about to explain Bruce interrupted.

"We found the location of a drug trading place, a stripclub in crime alley, we need to infiltrate to get information about the dealers that run the place, but no one is fit to do the job so Dick asked you to turned someone of us into a woman with magic so we could get the job done." Bruce explained. "Yeah what he said" Dick said.

"My magic is only strong enough to turn just one of you ." said Zatanna.

"Thats all we need" Bruce agreed.

"Okay fine, but first I need to see who is fit enough to endure this type of transformation, this kind of magic works diffrently on every person so we don't know what the side effects will be." Zatanna explained.

"We are willing to take that risk, choose whoever you see fit for the job" Bruce said motioning a hand to his four sons.

"WAIT A SECOND! You are offering us as a mambo jumbo experiment?! Without knowing what the side effects will be?! Are you out of your mind?! We could die!" Jason shouted somewhat nervous looking at Bruce and Zatanna.

"Dont worry Jay, she wont choose you, to be honest you would make an ugly girl" Dick said while he laugh with Tim. "In my opinion Tim would make a lovely gal" Dick said while Tim blushed. "AND WHAT ABOUT ME!" Damian protested and blush when he realized he had spoken to fast. "I mean I think I would fit perfectly for this type of mission."Damian stated. "Aww little D you're also very pretty but you're kinda short maybe in a few years" Dick said while ruffleling Damians hair. "tt" Damian just glared at the ground.

"Actually Dick I think you're the perfect fit for my spell." Zatanna said while grinning.

"WHAT?!...I mean uh...You think? hehehe." Dick said looking at her nervous.

"Yeah you have a slim figure, pretty face, you're mature enough and you have a pretty nice butt too." Zatanna said skimming her eyes at Dick.

"Well hehe...WHAT ABOUT BRUCE?! He is mature too!" Dick said with his face looking like a tomato.

"I need to stay and guide the mission from the cave, Zatanna said you're the one thats fits so get on with it , besides this was YOUR idea."Bruce said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"OKAY fine" Dick said reluctanly "Just do it quick"

"Okay lets get to it, first take your suit off and leave the mask on" Zatanna ordered.

"But why?" Dick protested blushing.

"The material of your suit is making interference with my magic, you need to take it off in order for the spell to work." Zatanna explain.

"Okay but can I least have some privacy!" he said glaring at his brothers.

"Are you kidding DickieBird, the most disireable bachelor is about to turn into a girl we can't miss that" Jason said beside Tim who was preparing his camera for future blackmail purposes. Damian just stood there with a faint tint in his cheeks.

"OKAY FINE! stay I dont care anymore lets just finish these."Dick said while he took off his suit. He was left in his superman boxer briefs and his black domino with his cheeks burning. Jason and Tim were on the floor rolling breathless from laughter.

"haha seriously Dick, what kind of 21 year old man wears superman boxers" Zatanna said giggling.

"Shut up and do your spell" Dick gave the best Bat-glare he could manage.

"Okay fine mister grumpy...I NOMMUS EHT TNEICA SREWOP MORF EHT TASP NURT SIHT NAM OTNI A NEMOW!" Zatannas eyes started to glimmer and she started floating while a yellow light started circling Dick, everyone in the room just stared as Zatanna started decending to the ground and her eyes went to normal again.

"There you have it" said Zatanna motioning her arms gracefully to Dick

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason stared wide eyed

"OMG!" Tim said dropping his camera to the floor.

Damian just stared in shock while Bruce jump from his chair covering Damians eyes. "DICK!" Bruce shouted at him.

"What happened? Am I ugly? I dont feel diffrent" Dick said looking at everybody. Then he looked down and there was it. Two well formed naked breast hanging g from his chest, he quickly covered himself in shock, he turned to the mirror and he saw a young women staring back at him. She had short black hair, big blue eyes and really delicate features just like Dick, her skin color was slightly pink and she was cupping her two generous breast with her little hands, the only item of clothing she had was some over-sized superman boxer briefs hanging losely from her hips.

"Jesus Dick cover yourselve! We are in room fill with teenagers!" Bruce shouted at him throwing him a bathrobe.

Dick quickly grab it and covered himself, tieing a knot on the robe.

"Honestly Dick you look pretty hot" Zatanna said looking at her work. "Well my work is done, see ya girl wonder" Zatanna said waving her hand and going into the zeta tube.

"WAIT! How long am Im going to stay like this?!" Dick said suddenly covering his mouth, he sounded like a 16 year old teenage girl.

"I dont know, maybe a week or month it really depends on the person y'know? Bye Dikie!" Zatanna said while dissapearing through the zeta tube.

"A MONTH! Oh well...huh...she could at least made my boobs bigger" Dick said playing with his breast.

Jason and Tim just stared at him wide eyed while Bruce just sighed "_This is gonna be a long day." _he thought.

"Dick stop playing with yourself and go see if you can find some of Barbara's clothes in the loker rooms..._Alfred can you come down for a second" _Bruce spoked to Alfred, while Dick went to the loker Rooms Jason and Tim looking at him with their jaws dropping. "_Im on my way sir" _Alfred answered. "_Thankyou Alfred..._And would you two stop staring!" he shouted at Jason and Tim.

"Sorry Bruce Dick really is pretty" Jason said chuckling while Tim just blushed.

"Whats the matter Sir...OH DEARLORD!" Alfred said as Dick got out of the lokers rooms in yoga pants and a tank top.

"Hi Alfie! Like my new look? Zee did it for me...You guys wouldnt believe how hard it is to put a bra on and its really uncomfortable too." Dick said while tugging his bra.

"Oh my god..."Tim said he couldnt top staring.

"Alfred I need you to go shop for some new clothes for Dick, he is going to stay like this for maybe a month" Bruce said.

"Wait..,shopping?! Can I come? Please? I need to choose my own clothing" Dick said, suddenly he had an urge to go shopping for clothes and shoes.

"Eh sure...Alfred will take you, just wear a cap and sunglasses we dont want the media to know about this" Bruce said.

"Yeah whatever bye!" Dick said skipping alongside Alfred as they exit the cave.

Bruce jus sighed what has he gotten himself into. "WOULD YOU THREE JUS QUIT IT!" he shouted as their 3 sons just blushed.

**What do you think? :D please tell me in the reviews what would you like to happen in the undercover mission for next chapter, thanks for reading :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**First Chapter: Infiltration.**

"_Ok Di- I mean Rachel, you need to get in, use your fake work id and-" _

_"Bruce would you stop freaking out? I know what to do, get in, dance, look for the main dealer, distract him while Tim puts trackers on his drink, then go immediately home."_ Dick (well Rachel) told Bruce on the comm link, he had made everybody on the manor to call him Rachel whenever they were outside the safety of their home , of course he was still a man in the inside but for now he was girl.

_"Okay...just be careful"_ Bruce told him, he knew Dick was still a man and very capable of defending himself, but he felt protective of him.

"_I will, don't worry Bruce...Okay Im going in...Laters" _Dick said as he showed the guard his fake id, he look at her and let her in through the backstage door. He entered the room full of costumes and women smoking and changing into their costumes, he suddenly felt out of place. All the girls were in their undies and bra if not naked, she was wearing some yoga grey pants and a long sleeve navy blue cotton shirt that Alfred had picked, "_Why did girls wanna be naked if they had so many cute clothes to pick from!"_ he thought, his thoughts were suddenly really girly "_Maybe that was on of the side effects Zatanna warn us about" _he thought. He was suddenly pulled form his thoughts as a guy started shouting at him.

"What are you doing!? You go out in 5! Take your clothes off and put you're costume on, tonight is superhero night." he ordered, he had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing sunglasses though they were inside and the lighting was a little dark.

"All right" Dick just answered looking through the bags of costumes, he found a leather black thong with the batman logo, and a very revealing lace bra that came with a short cape, the costume had a domino mask and high black boots as accessories. "_Oh this is going to be fun" _Dick thought as he started removing his clothing.

* * *

"I don't feel comfortable here Jay" Tim complained, he was sitting in a round booth in his civvies.

"Com'n replacement, we already locked the target, we only need to wait for Rachel to come out, enjoy yourself." Jason said taking a sip from his beer while he had two girls by his side.

_"Robin, Rachel is about to go out get on your places" _Batman ordered from the comm link.

"_Copied..._Jason is time." Tim ordered Jason motioning his eyes to a stage.

"Okay...Ladies I need to go had a great time..." Jason said kissing them both then leaving the booth with Tim. Tim jus rolled his eyes.

_"Well hello, Gentlemen's, give a warm welcoming to our supergirls!" _The Dj announced from a microphone as a bunch of girls wearing what seem like "super hero lingerie" were positioning themselves in the stripper poles on the stage. Jason and Tim were trying to find Dick in the in the crowd and their jaws nearly fell from their places when they saw him. Dick notice them and just smile climbing on his pole. _"Tim, Jason stop staring and concentrate on the mission"_ Bruce ordered them through their comm links. Jason looked annoyed and Tim just blushed. Jason went to position himself on the side of the main dealer while Tim kept a little distance behind himself. "Hey sexy Batman girl! Yeah you in the black thong! Com'here baby" Jason shouted with a big grin to get Dicks attention.

Dick saw Jason with the main dealer, he had sunglasses and a floral shirt with khaki shorts, he had many gold chains hanging from his neck and was smoking a cigarette. Dick knew what he had to do, but he was going to have fun doing it. He got off from his pole and started strutting slowly to where Jason and the Dealer were. He was moving his arms and caressing his butt and his stomach tugging gently on the strings on his tong, he got to where Jason was and started climbing on his pole "Good thing I still got my butt and my amazing flexibility" he thought while he started dancing on his pole.

Jason and the dealer couldn't stop looking at him, thats when Dick signaled Tim it was safe to approach them. Dick continued dancing while Tim poured the trackers into the dealer's drink, when he was done he signaled Jason saying it was time to go home, Jason nodded and Tim exited the club.

"Hey babe, care for a private lap dance" Jason smiled at Dick waving a 100 dollar bill, Dick bent down and took it jumping into Jason's arms, Jason was shocked. "Well what are you waiting for handsome" Dick said. "_Jason, Tim is outside waiting in the Batmobile take Rachel and hurry up". _Bruce ordered from the comm link, "_yeah yeah im going" _Jason said. "Well baby lets go" Jason said while carrying Dick to some private rooms in the back, he set him down and gave him his coat "Here put this on" Jason ordered. "Whats wrong Jay Jay don't you like my outfit" Dick said grinning and turning for Jason to have a better looked. "As much as I like it, is freezing outside and Bruce would kill me If I let you go out like that". Jason said guiding Dick through the back door as he put the coat on. Tim was waiting on the Batmobile and Jason and Dick got on it. Tim accelerated and he went straight to the manor.

"Well that was fun" Dick said from the back sit, a smug grin on his face as they passed through the dark city of Gotham

**WEEEELLLLLLL what do you think? Please review sorry if a still refer to Dick as a boy , I think is better this way because he is still a man on the inside and is less confusing, thanks for reading, hope you like it working on the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**Fourth Chapter: That Time of The Month.**

The infiltration mission was a success, they've tracked every movement of the dealer thanks to the trackers Tim have poured into his drink. Batman and Robin had gone to the location and gathered enough information to know who he was and what he was planning. His name was Rodrigo Alcantar he was one of Gotham's underground new drug dealers, not only was he planning to export tons of cocaine to Puerto Rico but he was also into prostitution , he needed to be stopped immediately.

"Damian and I will entered the dock and locate Rodrigo's shipment, Jason you'll be near as well but you'll be in charge of taking out his guards, Tim you'll be monitoring everything from the sky, when we finished you'll pick us up." Batman said ordering his sons.

"And what am I gonna do?" Dick said sitting by the computer cross-legged.

"You've done your part, besides your Nightwing uniform doesn't even fit" Bruce said.

"I can wear the Batgirl uniform, come on Bruce! You haven't let me go on any missions since the stripclub, please please please?" Dick said making puppy eyes and pouting his lips. Bruce couldn't say no.

"Alright put on the Batgirl uniform, we are leaving in 10" he said while everybody went to the locker rooms.

Barbara had her own locker room separated from the boys, there she had her uniform and weapons as well. Dick suddenly felt a strong pain in his stomach, he clench it and curled into a ball until it was gone. "Huh? Maybe eating Taco Bell wasn't a good idea after all" he thought taking his shirt off, when he got to his gray sweat pants he noticed blood, he stood there in shock, was he wounded? he took his pants off and his white pantys were red with blood as well he took them off and tried to find the source of the blood, it was his lady private parts, something was wrong, then the pain came back again. He quickly looked through his new purse Alfred got him and got his phone out, he dialed Zatanna's number._  
_

"_Hey Rachel, how's the girly life fitting you?"_

"Zee, something's wrong with me, Im bleeding and it hurts" Dick said nervously

_"When did the pain started? Whats the source of the blood?_" Zatanna's voice suddenly sounded concern.

"Just now, and you Im bleeding from...umm y'know...my new private parts" Dick blushed.

_"Ahhh..._" Zatanna sighed in relief "_Nothings wrong with you, you're just a having your period"_ Zatanna explained.

"My period? Its only been I week since my transformation!" Dick said, his mood suddenly change from scared to angry.

_"Yeah its weird, but it comes with the package of being a girl"_ Zatanna explained.

"And what should I do?" Dick asked.

"_Put a tampon and change it every now and then, stay home, and take some advill, the pain only lasts about two days but you'll keep bleeding up to 4 to 7 days"_ Zatanna explained.  
"A week like this?! How the hell do you do it" Dick said.

"_Its just something you deal with, now you'll see what all of us suffer every month, bye Rachel"_ and she hanged up.

"DICK WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" Bruce shouted.

"Shit, what should I do I can't go out like this...oouch omg" Dick clench his stomach in pain. He put the stained clothing in the laundry bag and wrap himself in a bathrobe, he stepped out of the locker rooms to where his brothers and Bruce were waiting in near the Batmobile.

"Grayson, you are not actually thinking to go out on mission in a bathrobe" Damian said looking at Dick.

"You took so long for this?" Jason said annoyed.

"Dick whats wrong? we need to leave now if we want to stop that shipment" Bruce said.

"Actually Bruce, Im not feeling so well, I think I wanna stay home." Dick said grimacing as another cramp filled his body.

"Whats wrong? You look a little pale, Did you get hurt?" Bruce said hovering over Dick, checking his forehead for temperature.

"Im fine, I just don't feel so well, I'll stay home, you go" Dick said clenching his thighs to stop the blood flow. "_Why won't they leave already!" _he thought.

"No I'll stay with you" Bruce said. "Bruce I'm fine you can't leave the mission!" Dick said suddenly angry and embarrass. Bruce just blinked at his rage. "Ok...but Tim will stay with you" Bruce said. "Ugh fine...just leave already." Dick said annoyed as he left the Batcave trying to move as little as possible.

"Whats gotten into him?" Jason said looking at Dick.

"I don't know, Tim stay with him" Bruce said hopping into the Batmobile.

"WHAT?!...me alone with her? I mean him...but...ugh" Tim said blushing.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, just figure out whats wrong, Alfred is here If you need something" Bruce said before disappearing.

Damian got in his R-cycle and glared at Tim "Don't you dare to touch him, Drake" Damian growled before disappearing. Jason got on the jet and winked an eye before flying out.

"_Sigh..._This is going to be a long night.." Tim said taking off his costume and going upstairs to find Dick.

**Sorry this chapter is short but you'll get the second part of this in the next chapter :D I'll maybe do some slashes with Rachel and fluffs with her brothers..PLEASE REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :)))))))**


	5. Chapter 5

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**5th Chapter: That Time of The Month Part 2**

Dick was in his pink bathrobe pressing his thighs together and walking as fast as he could to his room, every thing was going great until he saw the stairs. How the hell was he going to climb them? "SHIT!" he silently cursed. "Is there something wrong Master Dick? Master Bruce told me you weren't feeling okay" Alfred appeared by his side.

" Every things fine Alfie I'll just go to my room" Dick said blushing.

"Alright then Master Dick, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me" the butler said as he turned to the kitchen.

"WAIT!...um actually Alfred I...*_sigh*_...Im on my period" Dick said looking down hiding his red tomato face. "Oh.." Alfred just responded, he obviously knew how to deal with this, but this a was first. In all his years living and raising 5 young men, he didn't think he would ever face this situation.

"Well Master Dick theres nothing to be embarrass about its only part of the spell it won't last forever" the butler smiled and put a reassuring hand on the slender woman in front of him.

"I know...its just...just..I don't know what to do and it HURTS TO SOO MUCH! And nobody understands!...they're such...such...BOYS!" Dick said while throwing his arms around the butler, tears in his eyes. _"Why the hell am I crying? I was fine a moment ago! Ouch! that hurts" _Dick thought while sobbing.

"There, there, Master Dick." Alfred said patting the sobbing woman on her back. "Theres some tampons and pads in the cabinet below the sink, we keep them for Miss Barbara Im sure she won't mind, just follow the instructions on the box and I'm sure you'll be fine." Alfred said guiding Dick to the bathroom's door. "When you're finish go to your room and slip into something more comfortable, I'll go upstairs and bring you some Advill and cookies." Alfred smiled to Dick wiping the tears of his face. "Thanks Alfie you're the best" Dick said hugging the butler.

"Oh there you are! I was looking for you...umm Dick? are you crying?" Tim said looking at the scene in front of him. Dick just gave an angry glared and slammed the bathroom door.

"Um...what was that all about?" Tim asked Alfred confused.

"Lets just say, Master Tim, that we have a long night ahead of us" Alfred said going to the kitchen, Tim following him.

* * *

Tim knocked on Dick's room "Dick..."he called, no answer "Dick Im coming in, okay?" Tim entered with a tray of cookies, milk and an Advil. "Alfred said to bring you this...is that nail polish I smell?" Tim questioned as he saw Dick in pink short shorts and an oversize shirt, painting his toe nails. "Are you listening to Taylor Swift? Never mind, want to play Mario with me?" he said putting the tray down and sitting by his side on the bed. Dick just looked at the tray and glared at Tim. "What? Whats wrong?" Tim said looking if he had forgotten to wear pants or something. "No ice-cream?" Dick said looking mad. "Umm...you didn't ask for ice-cream..." Tim replied nervously. "Well isn't it _obvious that_ I WANT ICE-CREAM!?" Dick shouted at Tim. Tim just stared at Dick with horror eyes. "I-I-I will bring you some right away" Dick ignored him and continued painting his toe nails crimson red. Tim was about to stand up when he asked "Umm Dick?...What flavor would you like?" Dick just looked at him mad again. "_What the hell was wrong with him?...her?" _Tim thought looking at him. "Ugh never mind" he said while he took his Advill and drank his milk. "Okaaaaay...if you need me I'll be in my room" he said but before he could stand up Dick tackled him back down on the bed, he was on top of Tim now, Tim was getting nervous he had never been so close to a woman before, well there was this time with Catwoman... but that was different.

"Dick what the hell!?" Tim said pushing Dick off him.

"Come on Timmy stay with me, be good brother, I don't want to be alone, here take a cookie" Dick said shoving a cookie into Tim's mouth "_What the hell is going on? One minute he is shouting at me, the other he is being all nice and giving me cookies" _Tim thought while swallowing his cookie. "Okay I'll stay with you." Tim said. "_This is bad idea" _he thought.

* * *

They were watching "Keeping up with the Kardashians", Tim was falling asleep and Dick was curled up against him attentive to every word Kim said. Tim was about to doze off when Dick spoked "Tim.." "hmmm?" Tim responded sleepily "Do you think I'm pretty." Dick asked him, Tim was caught off of ward.

"Uhh sure Dick, you are umm...really pretty..." Tim responded awkwardly.

"Really? Even prettier than Kim Kardashian?" Dick asked her blue eyes gleaming.

"Uhh sure..." Tim said.

"Then why don't I get my own reality show?!" Dick said suddenly crying.

"For christ sake Dick! You have been a girl for nearly a week, besides we are suppose to keep this a secret you can't be on television...Hell you are suppose to be a MAN for crying out-loud!" Tim said loosing his patience.

That only made Dick to cry harder into Tim's arm "You...d-don't t-thin-k-k...I-I'm pr-pre-tty" Dick said between sobs. Tim was getting uncomfortable.

"Yes yes yes you are! Please stop crying!" Tim plead. "Really?" Dick looked up and saw Tim. "*_sigh* _Yes you are pretty" Tim said.

"Awwww Timmy you are the best!" Dick said hugging Tim. "Can I paint your nails?" Dick asked with exited eyes.

"No Dick Its been a long day and I want to go to bed" Tim said pushing Dicks arms.

Dick looked at him with gleamy eyes he was about to start crying again.

"_SHIT"_ Tim thought.

* * *

The mission was a success, they've captured the drug dealer and sent him to jail, and stopped the cocaine shipment as well. Everything without anybody getting major injuries. It was pretty late so they've changed into normal clothes in silence and went to bed. Damian was going to his room when he thought "_I must check if Drake didn't do anything inappropriate to Grayson in this vulnerable state he is in"_ he was about to knock on Dick's door when Tim opened it. Damian glared at him.

"Drake what the hell were you doing in Grayson's bedroom?!" Damian almost shouted.

"Sssshhhh! Keep your voice down demon spawn, he just felt asleep, we were watching the Kardashian's thats all" Tim explained.

"tt" Damian glared at his older brother "I don't believe you" Damian accused.

"*_sigh* _I don't care what think right know Damian, Im too tired, its been a long day Im going to bed" Tim said face palming his face. Damian was about to shout at him some more when Jason appeared.

"Hey what are you two fussing about?...Tim is that pink nail polish in your nails?" Jason said chuckling.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tim said stomping to his room leaving his to brothers laughing.

**aaaaannnnd thats it for this chapter...what do you think? should i do more? let me know in the reviews, hope you enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

***ALERTS* There might be suggestive and maybe sexual material in this chapter if you feel sensitive about that then don't read.**

***NOTE* Somebody on the reviews requested to have Wally West make an appearance, as much as it would be fun to have him, Dick being a girl is suppose to be a secret only known by the bat-family and Zatanna, so if we put Wally in this equation it wouldn't be much of a secret, so sorry it just doesn't work for me :/, Im considering your other requests tho :).**

**6th Chapter: Ivy's Make up.**

Its been two weeks since Dick's transformation and the family at the manor were getting used to that fact. Alfred and him would bake cakes and decorate them with pink frosting, Tim try'd to avoid him as much as possible, Jason was pretty comfortable, Damian was being overprotective and Bruce decide to ban Dick from going out on patrol until he was back to normal, Dick was not happy with that arrangement but he agreed, as he saw that Bruce was worried about his safety and he himself wasn't sure he had total control of his new body and emotions. He also wasn't allowed to go out of the manor without company from Bruce, Alfred or any on his brothers, he was going insane.

It was morning again, he was in his re-decorated room, he'd painted the walls a pastel pink, got a new bigger closet and he change his red bedsheets with a white-flower pattern ones, he knew he would have to change it back when all of this was over, but he didn't have much to do on the afternoons so Alfred suggested to re-decorate.

He was laying on his stomach when somebody knocked on his door.

"Hey Dikie-girl, you up yet? Alfred made pancakes" Jason said through the door.

"COMING!" Dick said in his high pitch voice, getting up from the bed and opening the door.

"Goodmorning Di-WHOAH!" Jason said opening his eyes wide.

"Whats wr-Ooops" Dick said covering his naked chest, although he knew he was a girl and his thoughts and actions were getting girlier by day, he sometimes forgot, he never wore a shirt to sleep and he'd never bothered to put it on when going to breakfast even if Alfred would scold him at the table for not being presentable.

"Sorry Jason, I forget." Dick said going back to the room and putting his pink robe on.

"Don't worry dude, but you gotta a least start putting something on, this is the 3rd time this week" Jason said walking with Dick down the stairs.

"Like you mind" Dick said teasing Jason.

"I don't, I just don't think daddy would be happy if he knew I saw his little girl's boobs" Jason said grinning.

Dick just flushed. As they were getting to the kitchen Jason made a turn for the bathroom.

"Hey! were you goin'?" Dick asked.

"Go ahead I just need to do er...something" Jason said closing the bathroom door. Dick just continued his way to the kitchen.

"_What was that about? Was Jason flushing?..weird" _Dick thought as he sat down beside Bruce and Damian.

* * *

When everyone was done with breakfast Dick was left alone. Bruce was needed at Wayne's Enterprises and Tim went with him, Damian went to school, Jason went to fix his motorcycle, and Alfred went grocery shopping. It was always the same, at his free times Dick would sometimes watch T.V, help Alfred with the cleaning ,read magazines, try all of his clothes on (he had some very cute outfits) or just hang out at the cave waiting for the others to come home.

He was sitting by the Bat-computer organizing some files. Since the drug dealing case things had been really calm and there wasn't so much to do. He saw a red lipstick and purple eyeshadow on the little table besides him. He got the lipstick and studied it. "_Why does bruce has makeup down here?" _he thought. "_Hmmmm maybe is Selina's or Barbaras" _he thought while opening it, it was really not his color but since he didn't have anything better to do he went to the mirror and started painting his lips. "_hmm...not bad" _Dick thought pouting his lips at the mirror "_Hope Selina or Barbara don't mind...maybe I'll get one for myself." _he thought while shrugging his shoulders and going back upstairs.

* * *

Everybody got home around 6:00pm , Bruce asked where Dick was, and Alfred said he was in his room not feeling so well. Bruce and the others decided not to bothered him and started dinner without him. After everybody finished their dinner and they went to the cave to get ready for patrol.

As everybody headed for the locker rooms, Bruce stopped at the bat computer and noticed that something was missing from his evidence table.

"Guys? Can you come here for a minute?" Bruce called his boys.

" Awww Bruce can it wait Im in my underwear" Jason said laughing.

"Just come here its important" Bruce said in a harder tone.

They came out of the locker rooms and yes indeed Jason was in his underwear. They stood in front of him.

"Whats the matter father?" Damian asked.

"Remember yesterday we took down Poison Ivy?" Bruce asked. "Yeah, she was at the big beauty salon spraying sex pollen to everything at reach." Tim explained.

"She was not only spraying sex pollen, she was introducing her new "make up line" " Bruce explain while showing them the little box with purple eye shadow. "she replaced all of the salon's make up with her own, she was planning on building a female army before we took her down."

"Okay so this talk about make up is really interesting but I'm freezing over here." Jason said complaining.

"I took a lipstick and a box of eyeshadow with the intention of taking it to S.T.A.R. labs but the lipstick is missing, its extremely dangerous, did anybody of you take it?" Bruce said ignoring Jason.

"Maybe Drake took it to match his nails" Damian muttered. Jason burst out laughing.

"YOU KNOW DICK PAINTED THEM AGAINST MY OWN WILL!" Tim growled at Damian while flushing.

"Guys stop fooling around this is serious..." then all the pieces at Bruce's mind clicked. "Dick..." Bruce whispered.

"Jason go find Dick and make sure he stays on his room, Tim, Damian you'll need to help me develop an antidote" Bruce started giving orders.

"How do you know Dick got the lipstick?" Tim asked.

"He is the only woman around the manor and he doesn't know we took Ivy down last night" Bruce explained mixing stuff into lab tubes while Damian put his goggles on.

"Okay while you play with your science kit I'll go see if Dikie-girl is all right" Jason said heading up stairs not bothering to put pants on.

Damian turned to him and said. "Touch her and you're dead, Todd" Jason ignored the threat and continued his way.

* * *

"Dick you all right? Bruce thinks you got some sex pollen lipstick." Jason said through Dick's door. Jason didn't hear an answer. "Dick can I come in?" Still no answer, he heard someone was breathing really heavily. "Okay Dick Im coming in and you better have shirt on" Jason said opening the door and gasped at what he saw.

Dick was laying sprawled on the bed with the Batman costume he wore at the strip club, he had red lipstick smear all over his flush face and his big eyes were burning with desire.

"Hey Jay Jay" Dick purr walking suggestively towards Jason. "I've been waiting for you".

"So now we know who took Ivy's lipstick" Jason said trying get Dick's arms and legs off him. "Oh this? I got it from the cave" Dick said licking his full lips with his tongue "Mmmm cherry...wanna taste?" Dick said kissing Jason. "Dick...no...this is wrong...control yourself..." Jason said against the woman's lips "Aww come on Jason, I know you want this, I saw you looking at me at the strip club, and the way you saw my boobs this morning, wanna know a secret?" Dick said pulling away and whispering in his ear. "I don't forget, I sleep naked on purpose" Dick said while grabbing Jason's crotch, It didn't help that he was only wearing his underwear. Jason gasp and it was too late, the pollen from Dick's mouth was already in his system.

Soon the slender woman and Jason were on the bed making and dry humping each other vigorously, when Dick was about to pull Jason's underwear out, Bruce Tim and Damian burst into the room.

"TODD GET OFF HER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Damian shouted longing for the older when Bruce stopped him.

"Damian stop, Tim help me get Jason off Dick" Bruce ordered.

Tim nodded and with the help of Bruce they held Jason back and before Jason could make a pass at Tim ,Bruce injected the antidote to his left arm. Jason passed out and fell limp in both Tim and Bruce arms.

"Damian get Dick" Bruce ordered.

Damian nodded and jumped on top of the women lying on the bed. He injected the antidote to her chest and hold her arms in place while it made effect.

Dick blinked and saw the scene in front of him, he in batman lingerie, Damian on top of him and a half naked Jason limp on Tim's and Bruce's arms.

"Im sorry...I didn't know...I-I... what have I done?" Dick started sobbing. Damian got off him and cradle the sobbing woman into his arms. "Ssh ssh Grayson nobody blames you." Damian said rocking him. Dick smiled looked into his eyes and said "Thank you Dami" then passed out.

**ANNNNNNND FINISH! FINALLY! What do you think? too much? Im planning on a Dick/Damian brother and sister fluff for next chapter, let me know what you think, and any suggestions on the reviews. Hope you enjoyed. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**7th Chapter: I never had a sister**

Two days had passed since the incident with the sex pollen lip stick, Dick and Jason were clean and were let out of the little medical station they had at the manor. Bruce was pretty mad, but he couldn't blame Dick, he was just happy nothing major happened, although Dick was not allowed to go in the cave until he was back to normal. Dick was pretty ashamed of himself, and locked himself in his room not wanting to talked to nobody after he was let out.

They were all eating breakfast at the table, Jason was there scratching and playing with his catheter while stuffing his face with pancakes, like nothing had happened.

"Jason stop playing with it, you'll hurt yourself" Bruce said and continued. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, I actually don't remember much" Jason said while swallowing the pills Alfred left for him on the table. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Tim asked amused.

"No, I just remember entering Girl-Dick's room, he was in that outfit from the strip club, he said something to me and then the next thing I know Im in a medical bed next to him...her" Jason said eating more pancakes.

"Soooo you don't remember kissing him?...her?" Tim asked. Jason almost choked.

"What?! We kissed?!" Jason said with wide eyes. "Umm well you kinda did more than that..." Tim said blushing.

"Holy crap thats so cool, I will totally blackmailed him with Barbara...tell me more" Jason said moving closer to Tim.

Damian cleared his throat annoyed and interrupted them.

"Father, wheres Grayson?" Damian asked.

"He is in his room, he is not feeling well with himself so please don't bother him, and that goes to you two as well" Bruce said eyeing Jason and Tim.

"tt" Damian glared at his cereal.

* * *

After breakfast Damian was told to stay home and look after Jason and Dick, while Bruce and Tim worked and Alfred went grocery shopping. Jason was knocked up snoring on the couch do to the pills Alfred gave him. Damian went upstairs and decide to knock on Dick's door.

"Grayson I wish to spend time with you" Damian said through the door with a jar of cookies he had stolen from the kitchen under his arm.

"Go away Damian, I don't want to see you, nor anyone" Dick said in his high pitch voice. Damian flinched at the coldness of his tone, but ignored him.

"I have stolen a jar of Pennyworth's cookies just for you Grayson, it would be highly ungrateful for you to deny it, as I'm not fond of doing 'nice things' to people oftenly" Damian said more firmly. He heard no answer from the women inside the room so he looked down defeated and as he was going to walk away he heard a *sigh* followed by *click* from the door wish indicated it had opened.

Damian turned and quietly entered the room. Dick was sitting on the bed giving Damian his back looking at the window, he was wearing tight jeans and a cotton long sleeve shirt with no shoes on. Damian proceed to sit quietly on the bed.

"What do you want Damian?" Dick asked in a neutral voice.

"I just wish to spend time with you Grayson" Damian casually said while opening the cookie jar.

"Pff, you NEVER want to spend time with me" Dick scoffed.

"I just believe you need someone to talk to, and due to the fact that both Todd and Drake don't have the most remote idea on how to treat a women, I'm here offering my services." Damian said offering a cookie to Dick, Dick turn to look at him and chuckled taking the cookie.

"Damian you are 14, how do you even know about that stuff?" Dick said taking a bite.

"If you don't recalled a lived with my mother until I was 10" Damian explained going for the seconded cookie.

"Oh...yeah I sometimes forget." Dick said looking down.

"So, do you wish to speak about what happened with Todd?" Damian said getting a little closer.

"I...just..just...I think Im forgetting who I am...I..I mean how could I be so stupid...I feel..like..like I have no control over my own body." Dick said with tears running down his eyes, Damian just kept on listening.

"I mean I know its not forever, but what If I forget who I am? I cannot be like this, look at what happened I put Jason and my whole family on danger, what would had happened if you'd arrived late for just a second? What If I attacked you instead of Jason? You are just a child and I was gonna...I can't even think of it." Dick said burring his face in his hands.

Damian manage to take both of his now tiny hands on one of his, and with the other brushed the tears from his cheek with his fingers.

"First of all Grayson, you wouldn't have a chance against me" Dick chuckled and Damian continued. "Second, you didn't put anyone at danger, Father was there and Todd was stupid enough to intoxicate himself as well, so you should not blame yourself" Damian said while putting now both of his hands on both of the sides of Dick's tiny pink head. "And third, this won't last forever and I won't allowed you forget who you are, you are Grayson, Dick Grayson...my brother...my Grayson." Damian said flushing a little.

Dick just looked into the blue eyes of the younger full of sincerity and proceed to throw his arms at him.

"Oh Damian!" Damian froze but to Dick's surprise Damian didn't shoved his arms away, in fact, he hugged back, running his fingers through Dick's short pixie hair.

They lied down on the bed in that position and as Dick was about to fall asleep he heard Damian.

"I've never had sister" before falling asleep.

Dick just smiled and closed his eyes, softly falling to sleep.

**END. I just loved the idea of Damian wanting a sister,and loved the his relationship with Dick so merging it was really fun. Hope u enjoy, I think I will turn Dick back in the man he is in the next chapter and have Babs make a an apperance ;) but y'kno thats just an Idea...REVIEW PLS :)))))))))))**

**PS. Jason had to take pills because the pollen was ment for a women not a man.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay because you asked for it! Daughter and Father fic! I decided to delay the ending of this fic because you've been supportive of this story with awesome reviews, So I guess Dick is going to have to endure, so here you go :D enjoy!**

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**8th Chapter: Daddy's Little Girl**

"Okay Zatanna, its been a month already and I still have boobs." Dick said through his cellphone one hand at his hip.

"_Well Rachel I told you its different for every person." _Zatanna explained through the other end of the line.

"Well yeah, but I can't be like this anymore, I can't go to work, I can't go out and I can't be Nightwing anymore,I'm seriously loosing my mind, can't you do another spell to turn me back?" Dick asked.

_"Dick is not that simple, I just can not perform another spell while you are already under one,the aftermath could be outrageous." _

"Okay Zee I get it, don't worry ,I'll just have to endure." Dick sighed.

"_Like you said its been a month, you should be able to turn in every moment now." _Zantanna said in a encouraging voice.

"Okay, I'll call you if something happens kay?" Dick said.

"_Okay Rach, sorry, I wish I could help more, bye"  
_

"Yeah me too, bye" he said as he hanged up.

He looked at his phone and instead of putting it away he threw it across the room, where it hit the wall and shattered to pieces with a crashing noise.

Jason who was walking by Dick's room heard the noise and peeked his head through the door frame.

"Whoa Dickie-girl, you alright?" Jason said cautious.

"Yeah..." Dick said taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Who was that on the phone, new boyfriend broke up with you?" Jason teased sitting across from Dick on the bed.

Dick rolled his eyes at Jason and said. "HA-HA real funny Jay,I was just talking to Zatanna."

"Oh...any news about you having a Dikie-bird down there." Jason said pointing at Dick's crotch smiling. Dick blush.

"No, she doesn't know when I'm turning back, she said it should happen anytime now, though." Dick said sitting down on the office chair he had by his desk.

"Oh well, too bad you still a girl,kinda miss hitting the bar with the Golden BOY, guess Im stuck babysitting the batbrats alone tonight." Jason said suddenly getting up and making his way to the door.

"What are you doing tonight, are you doing a mission?" Dick asked curious.

"Nah, Bruce gave us the night off, its Halloween, me and Timmy gotta take the Demon trick or treating" Jason said bored.

"Oh" Dick responded lost in thought. "_Wow I didn't even realize today was Halloween, damn_ Im_ going to be left alone in the manor again" _Dick thought angry._  
_

"Well babe gotta go, need to buy a costume and shit." Jason said stepping out of the room. "Think I'm going to be a sexy cop this year...y'know we could ditch the brats and you could use that batman thong , finish what we started..." Dick threw a pillow at Jason. "GO TO HELL JAY-JAY!" Dick shouted in his 15 year old voice and before he could throw another thing, Jason was out of her room, his laughter echoing through all the manor.

* * *

Dick was in his Victoria Secret pj's with a bowl of popcorn on the couch getting ready to watch Netflix. He was browsing for a movie when Jason, Tim and Damian where walking down the stairs with their costumes. Damian with a smug smile on his face. Despite all the things Damian hated, he really enjoyed trick or treating.

Dick couldn't suppress a giggle when he saw them all in their costumes.

"Well what do we have here? Jason slutty cop, Tim Indiana Jones and Damian you are...?" Dick asked.

"tt" Damian glared and said "Im a Ninja Grayson, can't you see my blade and traditional colors" Damian said turning around and modeling his costume.

"Oh yeah I see it now, its great what you did with the mask and all of that" Dick smiled and Damian blushed.

"Well Dikie-Girl we need to get going if we want to get some kit-kats, unless you want to reconsider my offer..." Jason winked and gained a kick in the leg from Damian. "Ouch!" Jason fell to ground. Dick laughed.

"Im good Jason, I'll just watch a movie and give out candy with Alfred, go get me some Milkyway's"

"Okay Dikie see ya!" Jason got up and went through the door, followed by everyone else, Dick sighed and slump into the couch continuing to search for a movie.

He was about to settle for Fight Club when Bruce entered the living room and sat on the couch with him.

"Are they gone?" he asked whispering.

"Umm...yes" Dick answered confused.

"Oh good, so what are we watching?" Bruce said getting some popcorn from Dicks lap.

"Umm Bruce don't you have work or doesn't BATMAN have worked since everyone's out?" Dick asked.

"Nah, I got the night off, Superman's in Gotham for some business about Lex, he'll have things covered for tonight, so what are we watching?" Bruce asked again.

"Umm...Fight Club." Dick answered. "Good choice, lets watch." Bruce agreed, Dick clicked play and lay back on the couch.

Fifteen minutes through the movie Bruce started talking.

"Sooo...Alfred said you got a call from Zatanna"

"Yeah" Dick said still watching the movie.

"He said you smashed your cellphone too after it, want to talk about that?" Bruce said more insisting.

Dick sigh. "Yeah I was kinda mad because she didn't know when I was turning back, don't worry I'll pay for another cellphone myself." he answered still looking at the tv.

"Im not worried about the cellphone" Bruce said putting pause on the movie obligating Dick to look at him. "Now tell me whats bothering you." he said.

"Its cause, I know you worry about me and that I have put myself and others in danger being like this and I know that this is not forever, but its just that I really miss being myself, I really miss being Nightwing and going out and stuff." Dick said looking down. Bruce stayed silence for a while and in what seem like forever he chuckled and ask.

"So thats it? You just miss being Nightwing?"

"Do I have another reason to be like this?" Dick asked looking up.

"Well I just thought you know...boy trouble and that stuff...I was worried...you know with what happened with Jason...and I'd never had a daughter" Bruce said a little embarrassed. Dick looked at him for a moment and then they laugh together.

"And well you know about the Nightwing thing, I was going to wait but since its Halloween, and well Im kinda bored ,maybe now its good time." Bruce said getting up.

"A good time for what?" Dick asked confused. Bruce motion Dick to wait for a second with his finger and run off too a closet near by, when he came back he had a box in his hands.

"Open it"he ordered giving Dick the package.

Dick looked at him confused and opened the box, when he opened it he saw the red Nightwing logo in black kevlar.

"You gotta be kidding!" he said smiling at Bruce.

"I asked Alfred if he could make you a new uniform with your new proportions, I was going to give it to you in an emergency, but since its halloween and everybody dresses up, I guess its safe to go out on patrol for tonight." Bruce said while shrugging his shoulders. Dick look at him with exited eyes.

"Really?!We are going on patrol?! But I thought you said Superman got it all cover" Dick said a little disappointed.

"Aw come on, even SUPERMAN needs some help to keep Gotham safe." Bruce said.

Dick smiled and threw the box with the costume on the sofa and hugged Bruce, Bruce froze for moment but after a while he hugged the tiny woman in front of him.

"Thanks daddy." Dick said.

"Hey, everything for my little girl,now suit up you have 10 minutes, I'll be waiting at the cave." Bruce said, Dick broke the hug and grab the box.

"Yes sir!" he said then run off to his room.

And when Bruce saw her almost fly upstairs and couldn't help but smiled.

* * *

Bruce was at he Batcave all ready in the cowl, when he saw women in a tight Nightwing suit doing summersalts all over the place. It reminded him to Dick's first night as Robin. He smiled and said.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"HELL YES OLDMAN!" he said as he jumped to the batmobile.

Bruce smiled and said "Just like the old times"

He jump to the front seat of the batmobile and turned the engine on. And just like that the dinamic duo went off to patrol the city of Gotham.

**Annnnnd there you go, sorry I had you waiting so long, I really didn't have this story planned and I just started school so it was kinda hard but I hope you like it! :DDDDD Guess Dick its not turning back until the next story hehehe unless you have anymore suggestions...HOPE YOU ENJOY PLEASE REVIEW AND FAV IF YOU LIKED IT PEACE AND LOVE :D**


	9. Chapter 9

So here you go another chapter just because you're lovely :)

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

** Chapter 9: On Patrol (Daddy's Little Girl part 2)**

Batman and a really girly Nigthwing were driving through Gotham City streets on the Batmobile, it was halloween and the street was full with kids and teens in their costumes.

"Wow I can't believe Im finally out from that house! And in uniform! Ah this feels so good." Dick said while putting his feet up in the dashboard and his hands behind his neck.

"Nightwing get you're feet down from the dashboard." Batman ordered. Dick got his feet down. "So what are we doing?" Dick asked while fixing his mask in the mirror "Damn Alfred did a mean work on this costume" he added.

"We are going to check on your brothers first then we are going to backup Superman in his mission, maybe stop a few kids from throwing toilet paper on the way." Batman said. Dick suddenly panicked.

"Wait what?! I-I-I thought it was just going to be you and me, you know stopping a few egg throwers and that kinda stuff, and now you are telling me that Superman is going to see me with this?!" Dick said while pointing at his boobs. Batman glared.

"Well yeah, It was like that at the beginning but Clark called and he was having some trouble, If you want I can take Jason and you can stay with Tim and Damian." Batman explained.

"And let Jason have that? No way! Im going." Dick cross his arms around his chest and pouted.

Bruce looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

They went first to check on the other wonder boys. Jason was sitting down on the sidewalk eating candies while Tim tried to stop Damian from destroying pumpkins with his "not-so-fake" katanna. They pass discretely by them on the car and when Bruce decided they were fine they took off to S.T.A.R labs where Superman was. Batman parked and communicated through the comm link "_Superman, Batman and Nigthwing here, we are about to meet you at the roof of S.T.A.R labs report your conditions."_ no answer._ "Superman report" _still no answer.

"Are you sure this was the place?" Dick asked looking concern.

"Yes, he told me to mee-wait I think I got something..._Superman do you copy-" _

Then muffle sounds and static were heard from Batman's comm link followed by Superman's voice.

"_Oh my god, Bruce thank god you got here *static* Everything went wrong...I...theres kryptonite everywher...stop! no! BRUCE!" _the link was cut.

"_Superman! copy! Clark!..._Nightwing call your brothers I think we will need back up, we need to get up there and help him" Bruce ordered with a worried look on his eyes. Dick nodded.

"_Jason, we need back up at the S.T.A.R labs roof bring Red and Robin with you, Clarks in trouble" _Dick said through the comm link keeping up with Batman.

"_We are on our way...wait a minute are you out on patrol?_ with_ what uniform?...Are you wearing a sexy Nightwing girly suit?" _Jason said with a dark voice.

"_Jason shut up and get up here things aren't looking well" _Dick said annoyed.

"_Well I for sure know whats looking "well" up there...see ya babe." _Jason said and cut the link. Dick annoyed, used a grapple to get up the roof to meet Batman who was already at the top. While he was flying up he got ready for whatever they had to deal with. which was probably really bad in order to have Superman cry for help. He jumped cautiously on the roof, it was awfully quiet, then he turned and saw The Batman standing very still with his fists clunch to the sides of his body.

He was on full Bat-glare mode. Dick followed the glare to a laughing on the floor Superman.

"Oh god! hahaha Brucie! You should have heard your voice! Oh my god! and your face!" Superman said through giggles rolling on the floor.

"You made come up here for this nonsense!" Batman shouted.

"Aw come on lighten up Batsy! Its a Halloween prank! Here" Superman said while throwing a lollipop to Batman "I bet Dick will think its funny, by the way where is he? I thought he was coming with you" Superman asked.

Then Batman smiled. He opened his lollipop and said "In fact he is right here Clark, damn, and I thought Kryptonians had super vision" he said chuckling and licking his pop.

Superman looked confused and started glancing everywhere until he spotted a slim woman with short black hair in what seem like a Nightwing uniform a few feet from Batman. "Nightwing?" Superman asked confused.

"Hi." Dick said shyly. Superman at first looked confused then he started smiling. "Aww you got me guys, Is that you Babs? I thought you were at Hong Kong, but great prank, haha come on Dick come out here you totally got me, ha and I thought you didn't do jokes Bats."

"I don't" Batman said flatly but with a smile on his lips.

Superman stared wide-eyed looking at Dick then at Bruce. "But ho-Dick? Its that you?"

Dick was about to answer when Jason, Tim and Damian got to the roof no longer in their Halloween costumes.

"He actually goes by Rachel now." Jason answered.

"Bu-wait a minute what are you doing here?" Superman asked looking at all of them and glaring a little at Jason.

"Batman said you needed backup, so we got here...and wheres the bad guy?" Tim asked.

"Can't your mouse-brain tell you that the Kryptonian set us up?" Damian said

"Oh..." Tim looked down and Jason chuckled.

"Can somebody explain whats going on here? Dick did you have one of those surgeries cause If you roll that way its fine but-"

"Oh god no!" Dick said in exasperation with his high pitch voice. "I just asked Zatanna to change me for an undercover mission a few weeks ago, the spell hasn't wear off thats all."he explained.

"Change you? Just for an undercover mission?! Bruce have you lost your mind?!" Superman said looking at Batman

"Well Clark some of us like to take our job seriously." Batman said flatly.

Superman glared.

"So you brought us here for nothing" Jason said.

"Tell that to Clark" Bruce said.

"In fact kent" Damian started talking. "I needed to beg my father to give me the night off today for almost a month, and now you've ruined one of the only holidays I enjoy, I think you owe me something"

"An apology?" Superman said to the kid in front of him.

"No, I demand you to take me first hour tomorrow to the pumpkin fields and since you ruined my trick or treating I demand you to buy me candy bars" Damian said glaring at the much taller man in front of him.

"I think your dad can do all of that for you." Superman said.

"Ah don't blame it on me Clark he's all yours don't stay up to late Damian, and try to be good." Batman said as he got off the roof followed by everyone.

"tt" Damian smiled.

"Oh boy, Its going to be a long night." Superman said as he and Damian flew to Walmart.

And that day Superman learned an important value "Never prank a Bat"

**ANNNNNND THATS IT! I FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry I took so long, school and stuff. But I hope you like it, and guys seriously Dick needs to be a man again he can't stay a girl forever. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE. HOPE U ENJOY. LATERS.**


	10. Chapter 10

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**Chapter 10: SURPRISE!**

It was a lovely morning at Wayne manor, Bruce and his sons where having breakfast at the table. Jason was stuffing his face with pancakes and bacon, Tim was texting on his iphone, Damian was sipping his breakfast tea and Dick was keeping small talk with Bruce. It had been more than a month since Dick's transformation and the family started looking at Dick more of a woman than man.

"So Bruce since last week patrol went pretty well, do you think you could maybe let me go out more...you know in the Nightwing suit?" Dick asked casually sipping his orange juice.

Bruce thought about it for a moment before answering. "Yeah I guess you can. since you wont be changing back any time soon, I would really like to have you as backup on missions"

"Yeah and you kinda getting out of shape, better cut out on the donuts and start training again." Tim said casually.

"TIM!" Dick gasped in horror putting down the piece of muffin he was about to eat.

"How could you be so foolish Drake, you should never point out a women's overweight." Damian snapped at Tim.

"Overweight?!" Dick gasped and looked down at her stomach, he notice a small bump on his pink dress that was definitely not there a month ago. "Omg I am fat" Dick said putting his face in his hands crying.

"Don't listen to them Dikie-girl you are a hot piece of ass" Jason said gently rubbing Dick's back.

"JASON!" Bruce glowered at Jason.

"Not helping Jay...and stop trying to undo my bra." Dick muttered through his hands.

"Just trying to help" Jason defended putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"But Tim's right Im getting out of shape, If I want to go out on patrol I need to start training again." Dick said getting up from the table. "If you need me I'll be on the gym"

"I dunno about you but I wanna watch that" Jason said getting up

"You are going nowhere young man, sit your ass down." Bruce ordered Jason.

Jason annoyed sat back down and they proceeded with breakfast, they were about to finish when Alfred came through the kitchen door.

"I come here to announce we have a visit from a guest." Alfred said.

The Wayne family looked at each other confused and peeked to see who was behind Alfred, only to be surprise when Barbara Gordon popped out.  
"SURPRISE!" she yelled with a smile on her face.

The bat and birds just stared in shocked as they muttered in unison.

"Shit..."

**And thats all you gonna get...for now ;) Im planning on making the finale in parts to make it more lasting and interesting as I know all of you like this story and don't want me to end it :) Hope you like it, FAV & REVIEW PLEASE Im also open to suggestions If you want me to add something, nows the time :) PEACE OUT.**


	11. Chapter 11

What** would happen if Dick Grayson would get turn into a Girl? ENJOY!**

**"Lets face if I would own DC cómics or the characters I would'nt be here writting this drabbles :'("**

**Chapter11: Six Pack**

Everybody at the kitchen stood in shock as they saw Barbara Gordon standing in front of them.

"All let you to it young masters, a pleasure seeing you again Miss Gordon" Alfred said as he went out the kitchen door. "Thanks Alfred." Barbara said with a smile.

"Babs what are you doing here?" Tim asked shocked.

"Gee Tim, is good to see you too." Barbara said pouting at him.

"I thought you were at Hong Kong on a mission we didn't expect you to be back at Gotham for at least 2 more months." Bruce said.

"Yeah things got solve a little earlier than I planed and since Im not a big fan of Chinese food I figured Id come back and give Dick a surprise!" Barbara said cheerfully.

"I knew it! you guys are totally doing it!" Jason said.

"tt"

"Jason!" Bruce scolded.

"No we are not!" Barbara said to Jason angrily.

"And why are you talkin about giving little Dikie a surprise huh?" Jason said with a mischievous smile on his face. Barbara's face turned pink.

"I DIDN'T MEAN...I wanted to give you all a surprise...not just him...not that kind of...oh god, where is he anyway?"

And then everyone went silent...

* * *

Dick was at the gym working out. He was doing his normal Nightwing training but he had added a 100 extra abdominals and pushups to get rid of the horrible bump in his belly. When he was done he decided to hit the showers, he liked to take really long and hot showers and since the gym was the second farthest location at the manor ( The first is the Batcave.) and since it was the first time he was really alone in past month he decided to take his time and relax.

He got out and wrapped himself in a bathrobe, since he was a girl now he couldn't just tie a towel in his waist like he used to, he also brushed his short black hair and tied a towel at the top of his head as well.

"_hmmm I don't have clean clothes at the gym anymore, I'll have to go to my room" _he thought "_hmmm its too far, I'll go to Jason's room and wear one of his t-shirts to totally tease and piss him off."_ he thought while chuckling. He made his way to Jason's room, it was far but it was the closest to the gym, it was also somewhat close to Dick's room but he just really wanted to piss him off.

He entered Jason's room and locked the door, he went straight to his closet. He was looking for a clean shirt when he came across his mirror. _"I might as well check my progress" _he thought as he took off his robe and stood naked in front of the mirror, and indeed where the bump was before ,there's now a nice tan six pack. _"huh? how strange."_ Dick thought, not that he was complaining but gaining a six pack usually took more than one workout, then his eyes traveled up to his chest, he was surprise when he saw nothing _"what the? wheres my boobs?" _he was freaking out when turned up and saw his face, his actual face, Dick Grayson's face, not Rachel's face. Then at last he took at look down at the middle of his thighs. He was a man again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

**FINALLY DICK IS A MAN AGAIN! But dont worry story is no finish yet n.n FAV&REWIEW please hope you like it.**


End file.
